Devil and Angel
by braunsauce
Summary: Sedikit cerita mengenai Jongin sang iblis dan Sehun si angel. Pair : Hunkai/Sekai Genrenya bingung banget nentuinnya. Oya fic ini gw buat untuk ngeramein event " Hunkai Sweet Couple " . Tapi gw nggak ikut lho yah, cuman meramaikan saja.
1. Chapter 1

Tugas Jongin untuk hari ini sudah ia selesaikan dengan baik. Jongin sudah menyesatkan kurang lebih 5 orang, kalau dia tidak salah ingat. Termasuk pria tua didepannya saat ini. Dan Jongin rasa ini sudah waktunya dia pulang dan istirahat.

Jongin adalah seorang iblis. Seorang iblis yang bisa dibilang lumayan diperhitungkan didunianya, Jongin selalu bisa mencapai target harian yang diberikan padanya. Selain itu dia bukan tipe iblis yang banyak bicara, dia akan langsung mengerjakan apa yang tetua mereka perintahkan. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuat tetua mereka menyukai Jongin, atau pekerjaannya lebih tepatnya.

Jongin selalu bersemangat apabila manusia yang sedang diganggunya memiliki iman yang kuat, menurut Jongin itu merupakan sebuah tantangan. Dan iblis seperti Jongin sangat menyukai tantangan. Apalagi bila manusia itu memiliki malaikat pelindung. Pasti akan sangat menarik, pikir Jongin.

Tidak jarang saat melakukan tugasnya ia harus bertengkar dengan sang malaikat, walaupun hanya lewat mulut. Meski kadang ada juga adu pukul karena pihak yang kalah tidak terima. Tapi itu sih sudah jadi makanan sehari - hari Jongin, sudah banyak luka yang Jongin terima akibat adu pukul tersebut. Jadi buat Jongin itu bukan masalah lagi.

Menurut Jongin, satu - satunya masalah yang benar - benar mengganggunya adalah keberadaan malaikat bernama Sehun. Setiap berhadapan dengan Sehun, Jongin pasti akan langsung lari meninggalkan target mangsanya. Dia benar - benar tidak suka dengan Sehun. Menurutnya Sehun itu curang. Bila malaikat lain hanya akan berusaha membisikkan kata - kata baik untuk memenangkan hati si manusia, Sehun akan melakukan hal yang aneh untuk memenangkan hati si manusia.

Contohnya seperti kemarin, saat dia akan membujuk sang manusia untuk mencium pacar teman baiknya, Sehun tiba - tiba berjalan kearahnya, membuat Jongin menatap bingung kearah Sehun, yang tiba - tiba saja langsung memelukanya dari belakang sambil menciumi leher belakangnya. Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi Jongin tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suara aneh yang dia yakini membuat Sehun tersenyum miring saat mendengarnya.

Sinting, pikir Jongin. Bagaimana bisa malaikat yang seharusnya bersikap lebih baik daripada iblis malah melakukan hal nakal seperti itu. Hey, melakukan sesuatu yang nakal itu tugas iblis bukan? Dan disini yang menjadi iblis kan Jongin, kenapa malah Sehun - yang notabene malaikat - yang menjadi nakal?

Ah, tapi lihat saja nanti, Jongin berjanji pasti akan membalas Sehun. Enak saja memperlakukannya seperti itu, mau ditaruh mana harga dirinya bila yang lain tahu bahwa seorang iblis seperti Jongin diperlakukan dengan kurang ajar oleh malaikat baru seperti Sehun. Apalagi Sehun sudah berkali - kali bersikap kurang ajar padanya. Seperti sekarang ini,

" Jongin diam. Jangan menghasut lagi. " tegur Sehun.

" Itu sudah tugasku bodoh. Kau saja yang diam, masih baru tapi sudah berani memerintah yang lebih senior. " balas Jongin sengit. Enak saja pikirnya, main suruh - suruh memang dia siapa.

Senyum miring Sehun saat mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan mau tak mau membuat Jongin bersikap lebih waspada. Ia tak mau kecolongan lagi.

" Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau pulang saja sana, biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku. " tanyanya tanpa menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya terhadap Sehun.

Jongin terus mengawasi Sehun yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Jongin bahkan refleks memundurkan langkah kakinya saat Sehun bertambah dekat. Dan tidak tahu kenapa, mendadak Jongin merasa keinginan untuk memukul wajah jelek - tampan - Sehun sangat besar.

Di lain sisi, Sehun yang melihat ekspresi waspada Jongin malah menyeringai kecil. Ini akan menyenangkan, batinnya. Dia jadi semakin ingin mengganggu iblis dihadapannya ini. Tidak apa - apakan bermain sedikit.

" Jongin-ah, kenapa ketakutan seperti itu? Tenanglah, aku kan malaikat jadi aku tidak mungkin macam - macam padamu. Kemarilah. " bujuk Sehun.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun tersenyum aneh padanya malah membuatnya semakin takut pada Sehun. Apa - apaan ini, kenapa dia bisa jadi selemah ini dihadapan bocah itu. Dan lagi Jongin itu iblis, kenapa malah dia yang merasa takut? Ini memalukan.

Tapi tidak, Jongin tidak boleh kalah dari bocah ini. Dia harus berani. Ya, dia harus menunjukkan pada Sehun siapa yang sebenarnya lebih berkuasa. Dan dengan itu Jongin pun mendatangi Sehun. Dengan senyum miringnya Jongin berkata,

" Apa bocah? Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku? "

" Katakan dengan cepat karena aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. " lanjut Jongin angkuh.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat angkuh Jongin, karena di detik selanjutnya Sehun telah mengunci bibir Jongin dengan miliknya sendiri. Memainkannya secara halus dan perlahan. Membuat kesan manis tercipta dalam permainan mereka.

Dan jangan lupakan sebelah lengannya yang sudah melingkar manis di pinggang Jongin. Ah dan juga tangan satunya lagi yang berada di bokong Jongin. Atau meremas bokong Jongin lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

Sial. Sepertinya malaikat bernama Sehun itu tidak bisa Jongin remehkan. Jongin tidak akan mau berurusan dengan bocah itu. Sehun itu berbeda dengan malaikat lain yang pernah berurusan dengan Jongin. Sehun itu beringas, Jongin jadi kapok. Dan jangan lupakan juga kalau Sehun itu mesum.

Jongin saja masih ingat bagaimana adegan lanjutan setelah ciuman Sehun waktu itu. Dan entah mengapa tiba - tiba dia bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana Sehun dan dia ber- . Ah lupakan, itu tidak penting. Itu memalukan dan Jongin tidak mau mengulanginya lagi - mungkin - .

.

.

.

Note : Ini fic kedua gw dan gw tau kalo ini absurd and ngebosenin banget. Tapi ya mw gimana lagi, cuman ini yg nyantol di otak gw. Jadi ya...

And buat fic pertama gw, makasih banget buat yg udah mau baca and ngereview. Seneng banget pas tw kalo ternyata ada yg mau baca. Dan maaf kalo nggak ngebalesin review karna sejujurnya gw nggak tw juga harus bales kek gimana. Tapi yg jelas gw selalu baca review kalian semua and menghargai bgt buat yg udah mau review.


	2. Chapter 2

hai gw balik lagi...

oke, jadi ini chap 2 gw buat karena keteledoran gw yang lupa ngasih kata end di chap sebelumnya.

and sorry kalo jadinya malah gini, oke?

sooo buat yg mau baca and review makasih banget.

* * *

" Jongin-ah, kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan seorang malaikat ya? Gosip itu sudah tersebar loh~ " seperti biasa, Baekhyun memulai percakapan mereka dengan gosip. Bedanya kali ini dengan topik Jongin sendiri dan itu rasanya sedikit aneh.

" Bukan dekat seperti yang kau pikirkan Baek, aku hanya bertemu anak itu bila sedang ada tugas saja. " ralat Jongin mengetahui maksud pernyataan sahabatnya ini.

Cih, Jongin beritahu ya. Bila Jongin bisa memilih dia pasti lebih memilih bersama Kris, iblis senior yang tampan dan berkharisma. Apalagi Kris hyung itu diinginkan iblis lain untuk menjadi pasangan mereka, itu nilai tambahkan. Kan kalau Jongin mendapatkan Kris hyung dia bisa membuat iri setiap iblis yang menginginkan Kris hyung. Dan asal kau tahu, membuat orang lain merasa iri itu menyenangkan sekali. Bisa kau coba kalau tidak percaya.

Tidak seperti si Sehun itu, dia sih tidak ada apa - apanya kalau dibandingkan Kris hyung. Tapi itu menurut Jongin loh, tidak tahu dengan yang lainnya. Lalu apalagi ya yang jelek dari Sehun? Sebentar Jongin ingat la-

" Jongin kuberitahu ya, ada beberapa iblis yang melihatmu dicium malaikat itu. Masih mau berbohong padaku hm? " ucapan Baekhyun itu langsung membuyarkan pikiran Jongin.

" Apa?! " pekik Jongin keras.

Terserah yang lain akan menilai Jongin seperti apa, yang sedang ia dengar ini lebih penting. Ini darurat menurut Jongin. Bagaimana bisa ada yang melihatnya dicium oleh Sehun? Mau ditaruh mana mukannya. Damn itu memalukan sekali. Baekhyun tolong bunuh Jongin sekarang juga. Jongin rasa ia tidak akan sanggup menghadapi hal memalukan ini.

Sial sial sial. Sehun sialan. Semua salah Sehun pokoknya. Titik.

" Baekhyun bagaimana ini? Ini memalukan. Masa iblis keren sepertiku ketahuan dicium malaikat yang jauh lebih junior dariku. Bantu aku. " mohon Jongin dengan suara memelas.

" Baiklah kubantu, tapi ceritakan dulu detailnya. Sampai sedetail mungkin tapi, jadi kan aku bisa memberimu solusi yang tepat. Cepat ceritakan padaku. " ujar Baekhyun tidak sabar mendengar cerita Jongin.

" Jadi begini... " dan Jongin menceritakan semua yang ia alami, sampai bagian terkecilnya pun tidak ia lewatkan.

.

.

.

Jongin harus bisa mengembalikan harga dirinya. Dia harus kembali menjadi iblis keren yang jadi pujaan iblis - iblis lain. Dan Jongin harus memberi Sehun pelajaran, dia harus mengembalikan keadaan dimana dia itu lebih berkuasa diatas Sehun. Ya Jongin yakin dia bisa melakukan dengan baik.

Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari bocah itu. Tapi dia kan tidak tahu tempat yang biasa Sehun datangi. Apa ke tempat para malaikat saja ya, tapi apa tidak apa - apa bila dia datang ke tempat mereka? Nanti kalau diusir bagaimana, kan malu.

Ck tapi menemui Sehun lebih penting, jadi maju saja. Kalaupun ada yang menghalanginya masuk kesana pukul saja. Seperti itu tidak usah dibuat repot, toh Jongin juga sudah biasa memukul malaikat dan juga sebaliknya.

.

" Hey kau, kemari! Kau tau dimana rumah Sehun tidak? " tanyanya galak saat melihat ada yang melintas didepannya.

" S-Sehun? Malaikat baru itu? "

" Memang ada berapa Sehun disini?! " tanyanya jengkel.

" H-hanya satu sih sebenarnya. " balas malaikat itu takut - takut saat melihat Jongin melotot padanya.

" Ya sudah berarti Sehun yang itu! " seru Jongin keras. Orang ini bodoh atau apa, Jongin jadi heran sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ada malaikat seperti ini, menyusahkan dan tidak berguna sekali pikirnya.

.

.

.

" Permisi, Sehun? Kau didalam tidak? Ini aku Jongin. " panggilnya didepan sebuah rumah bercat abu itu.

Tidak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang pria dengan rambut basah dan handuk yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Khas orang yang baru selesai mandi.

" Sehun? " Jongin malah bertanya balik pada orang itu.

Tapi Jongin sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat ucapan itu terlontar dari mulutnya. What the.. tentu saja yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Sehun, siapa lagi.

" Ya? Tentu saja ini aku Sehun, Jongin-ah. Kenapa? " jawab Sehun sedikit terkekeh, sebenarnya Sehun agak heran juga kenapa Jongin ada disini, didepan rumahnya. Tapi sudahlah nanti saja ditanyakan pada Jongin.

.

Disisi lain Jongin agak terpesona pada Sehun. Jika dilihat - lihat Sehun lumayan juga pikirnya. Boleh lah untuk mainannya. Lihat saja, wajahnya tampan, badannya juga lumayan berbentuk dengan bahu yang lebar dan tegap. Lalu pinggangnya juga sempit, lalu apalagi yah, ah kakinya juga panjang. Yah tidak jauh beda lah dengan Kris hyung.

" Jongin, kau ingin masuk atau mau berdiri seperti itu terus diluar? " ucapan Sehun barusan membuyarkan pengamatan kecil Jongin, yah cukuplah membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang semula meneliti tubuh Sehun.

Tanpa membuang waktu Jongin langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun. Toh si pemilik sudah mengijinkan kan?

Dan tanpa Jongin duga rumah Sehun terlihat rapi dan bersih, sedikit berbeda sih kalau dibandingkan rumah Jongin. Disini nyaman sekali rasanya, membuat Jongin betah ada disini.

.

" Apa kau sudah puas saat tadi memandangi tubuhku? " tanya Sehun jahil ingin menggoda namja yang kini duduk didepannya ini.

" A-apa? Siapa yang memandangimu? Badan jelek begitu siapa yang mau melihat? " sedikit malu sebenarnya karena tertangkap basah memperhatikan tubuh Sehun. Sial~

" Bagaimana bagus tidak? Kau suka kan baby? " godanya mengacuhkan sanggahan Jongin tadi.

" Ya! Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak memperhatikan tubuhmu. Dan lagi apa itu? Kau memanggilku baby? Ck kau menjijikan Sehun! "

Sehun yang mendengarnya tertawa kencang, ternyata Jongin itu lucu sekali.

Lihatlah mukanya yang berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Apakah itu karena dia merasa malu? Benarkah?

Ya ampun kalau benar seperti itu Sehun jadi ingin menggigit Jongin. Bagaimana bisa ada iblis selucu ini, bolehkah Sehun menyimpan iblis satu ini untuknya? Pasti akan menyenangkan jika Jongin tinggal disini, benar kan?

" Oke - oke aku percaya. Lalu mau apa kau kemari? " Sehun memilih mengalah dan menanyakan maksud Jongin datang ke rumahnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin maju dan mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Sehun. Dengan senyuman menggoda dia mencium pipi kanan Sehun. Bahkan menggesekkan pipinya sendiri ke pipi Sehun. Membuat malaikat itu tersenyum hangat.

Tidak lama setelah itu Jongin berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun bermaksud menciumnya dan tentu saja hal itu disambut baik Sehun. Masing - masing berusaha saling mendominasi satu sama lain.

Sehun berusaha memenangkan ciuman kali ini, begitupun dengan Jongin yang tampak jelas ingin menguasai Sehun. Tapi Sehun juga tidak ingin mengalah begitu saja, dengan nakalnya tangannya merambat ke dalam baju Jongin dan mencubit benda kecil dan keras itu, membuat sang empunya berteriak tertahan, memberikan jalan untuk tamu barunya.

Jalan Sehun terbuka sudah, Sehun tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Dia menang. Hell Sehun juga kan tidak akan mau berganti posisi di bawah namja imut ini, Jongin itu lebih pantas berada di bawah Sehun mendesah dan meneriakkan nama Sehun.

Damn, gara - gara memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat celana Sehun bertambah sempit. Oke, Sehun sudah tidak tahan sekarang. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan ini dan menegaskan kepada namja iblis ini bahwa posisi Sehun di atas namja iblis ini dan akan tetap seperti itu sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

" Jongin, masih mau menantangku? " Sehun berucap usil sambil mengusap lembut pipi Jongin.

" Ck sana, singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku. " Jongin masih sebal, bagaimana sih ini, masa dia kalah lagi dari Sehun.

" Kenapa? " tanya Sehun yang sekarang malah terus menciumi wajah Jongin. Mulai dari dahi, pipi, hidung dan terakhir bibir Jongin.

Sehun terus melakukan itu berkali - kali sampai membuat Jongin mengerang jengkel.

Apa - apaan si Sehun itu pikirnya. Memang Jongin wanita apa, yang harus diperlakukan semanis ini. Ini membuat Jongin bertambah jengkel pada Baekhyun, gara - gara Baekhyun Jongin seperti kehilangan harga dirinya. Seorang iblis dengan prestasi yang bisa dibilang cemerlang kalah oleh seorang malaikat baru yang bahkan tidak - tepatnya belum - mempunyai prestasi. Sial sekali.

Eum tapi kalau boleh jujur Jongin sedikit suka sih diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia merasa lebih special.

Sedikit! Jongin hanya sedikit suka! Tidak banyak! Hanya sedikit! Ingat itu hanya sedikit!

.

" Sehun! Sudah hentikan. Kau itu kenapa suka sekali membuatku marah?! " teriaknya kesal saat Sehun dengan usilnya mengusap - usap perutnya. Jongin kan merasa geli diusap seperti itu.

" Oke oke Jongin. " sambil terkekeh kecil Sehun menghentikan usapan di perut Jongin.

Tapi dasar Sehun, dia memang sepertinya senang sekali mengganggu Jongin. Karena yabg selanjutnya dia lakukan adalah mengusap punggung Jongin sensual.

" Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! "

" Tidak, hanya ingin melanjutkan yang semalam. " ucapnya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dan tersenyum nakal pada Jonginnya.

" Tidak! Aku lelah. Minggir aku mau tidur lagi. "

" Baby, sebentar saja ayolah, kau juga menikmatinya kan? " bujuk Sehun tidak mau menyerah.

Tapi disaat ia melihat Jonginnya diam tidak menanggapinya, seketika ide nakal bermunculan di kepalanya.

Dengan kasarnya ia langsung menindih tubuh Jongin yang sekarang berada dibawahnya, dan tidak lupa menarik kedua tangan Jongin serta menahannya diatas kepala Jongin. Melihat raut wajah kaget Jongin membuat Sehun semakin semangat mengerjai tubuh dibawahnya ini.

Dengan nakal tangan Sehun mengusap bagian pribadi milik Jongin. Mempermainkan benda itu dengan gerakan seduktif. Membuat sang pemilik mengerang tertahan saat miliknya dipermainkan seperti itu. Dan Jongin yakin bila Sehun terus menggodanya seperti itu ia akan dengan senang hati memberikan tubuhnya pada malaikat mesum itu. Karena toh bila Jongin menolak, Sehun akan tetap mendapatkan tubuhnya. Jadi Jongin pikir daripada mati - matian menolak lebih baik dinikmati saja kan. Toh Jongin juga sudah membuka sedikit hatinya untuk Sehun. Jadi ya...

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, Baekhyun benar, ternyata hidup bersama dengan Sehun tidak buruk juga. Malah menyenangkan karena kita bisa berbagi satu sama lain.

Yah walaupun niatan awal sebenarnya sih Jongin ingin mendominasi Sehun. Tapi ya sudahlah, didominasi Sehun juga tidak apa kok. Jongin rela.

.

.

**END**


End file.
